Peach (Super Smash Flash 2)
|universe = ''Mario'' |stock = |availability = Starter |weight = Medium-light |final = Peach Blossom |tier = B- |ranking = 20 }} Peach is a playable veteran starter character in Super Smash Flash 2. Most of her standard attacks and special moves come from the ''Super Smash Bros.'' series. Her sprite design is completely custom-made and is based on her appearance in [[Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U|''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS'' and Wii U]] while her voice clips come from Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Peach is currently ranked 20th on the tier list in the B- tier, rising ten spots from her last placement. Peach has a decent projectile game with her turnips, a decent aerial game and can kill with up smash, up aerial, forward aerial, neutral aerial and her forward throw. She has decent priority in her aerials and she can auto float cancel, which aids in her aerial game. Her turnips are one of the best projectiles in the game due to their high priority and ability to last until they touch the ground or thrown off the stage. Thus, she has good zoning ability and shield pressure. She is also one of the best edge guarders in the game so breaking her guard will be tough. Peach has one of the best horizontal recovery options in the game with having the ability to float, her side special Peach Bomber and her up special Peach Parasol. However, she is a big character which makes her easy to hit. She has below average weight and is very floaty, making her easy to KO horizontally and vertically. She suffers from poor ground mobility which forces her to approach from the air, and makes it hard for her to chain grab her opponents. Her projectile game is also not strong enough to camp out other characters. Peach's up special, Peach Parasol, unable to grab the ledge when facing away from it. With this, her cons are on par with her pros and leave her in low-mid tier. She has recently gained an uprising of players within the community, and is starting to gain representatives in tournaments. Attributes Peach has one of the best horizontal recovery options in the game and decent recovery in general. This is due to her fast air speed, low falling speed, ability to float, and Peach Bomber and Parasol, while also being able to use Toad to float for a bit, which cover great horizontal distance and gives her a great horizontal recovery. Peach has reliable kill options in a fresh up air, forward and neutral aerial, her forward throw and a stitchface turnip. Peach is an amazing edge guarder, which makes it difficult to break through her guard. Her down smash is great at racking up damage on her opponents. Her turnips are a versatile projectile, which can be used for zoning, aid in her combos by racking up damage, and even provide a kill with a stitchface. Peach has a great air game, possessing good air speed, strong aerials, and the ability to auto float cancel. However, due to Peach's medium-light weight and her low accelerated falling falling speed (the second slowest faller after ,) she is very easy to KO horizontally and especially vertically. At the same time, she is a big target which makes her easy to hit. Her main means of vertical recovery, Parasol, covers little vertical distance and is unable to grab the ledge when she is facing away from it. She has poor ground mobility which forces her to approach from the air. She also struggles against approaching characters who out range her and characters who posses projectiles, since Peach does not have any true reliable ways to deal with them. Peach has a hard time KO'ing her opponents due to her having trouble comboing into her finishers. Moveset Ground attacks Aerial attacks Grabs & throws Other Special moves Misc. *Entrance: Teleports to the stage while dancing in a taunting manner and singing a tune a little similar to "Ring Around the Rosie". *Taunts: **Standard: Spins around and holds up a finger next to her face, then says "Uh-huh!" **Side: Dances in a taunting manner as little music notes flutter around her, while singing a little tune similar to "Ring Around the Rosie". **Down: Same as side taunt. *Fanfare: Remix of Victory theme from Super Smash Bros. Melee. *Wins: Raises her arm up into the air and winks. *Loses: Happily claps for the winner. Changes from v0.9a Despite being last on the tier list, Peach has received a mix of buffs and nerfs. Ground attacks * * * ** * Aerial attacks * * ** * * Grab and throws * * Special moves * * * In competitive play Match ups Notable players Active Inactive Tier placement history When Peach was introduced in demo v0.7, she was seen as a top tier character. She was ranked 1st on the first list and 3rd on the second list. In demo v0.8b, she dropped to 13th (tied with ) where she was seen as a low tier character. In demo v0.9a, her tier position dropped to 26th of K tier where she was seen as the worst character in the demo. Like , her tier position kept dropping in each subsequent demo, before reversing the trend in v0.9b. Currently, she is ranked 22nd, where she is seen as a low tier character. Gallery Palette swaps Artwork Peachmain.gif|Peach's first artwork in the DOJO!!!. SSF2 Peach.png|Peach's first early pixel art. Used from v0.9a to v0.9b. Smash Flash DOJO!!! Peach1.png|Peach attacking with her forward aerial on . Peach2.png|Peach uses her forward smash to attack on Jungle Hijinx. Peach3.png|Peach uses her up tilt next to Rosalina and Polari on Comet Observatory. Peach4.png|Peach attacking with her on Planet Namek. Screenshots P & I.png|Peach back throwing . Smashville Beta 1.png|Peach hitting with her up smash on Smashville stage. Firework 1.png|Peach holding a Firework on Chaos Shrine stage. Firework 2.png|Peach hitting with a firework. P & MM.jpg|Mini Peach facing on Nintendo 3DS stage. Pidget.png|Peach riding Pidgit's carpet on stage while tries to catch up to her. Peach Oddish.png|Peach holding an Oddish on Galaxy Tours stage against . Peacongrats.png|Peach's congratulations screen on Classic mode. Early designs Peach Bomber (Compare).png|Peach Bomber's effects comparison in v0.7 and 0.8. Designs Old Design - Peach.png|Old Peach's design in demo v0.7 to v0.9b. New Design - Peach.png|New Peach's design in Beta. Trivia *Peach's first sprites came Super Princess Peach, which included using the sentient parasol, Perry, as her main weapon, which meant a significant different moveset from the one she has in the official Super Smash Bros. games. These were ultimately never used. *From demo v0.7 to v0.8b, Peach's portrait was taken from Super Princess Peach. *When first introduced in v0.7, Peach's old sprites were edits of her Mario Party Advance sprites. *Peach also used to have a different victory theme, being the level complete song from Super Princess Peach. *Peach and 's previous sprites, alongside , had their sprites used in one of ScrewAttack!'s Death Battles. *Peach and are the only characters so far to have their Final Smashes different from the one they have in the official Super Smash Bros. games. External link *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y1JheTNjomE The complete Super Smash Flash 2 Peach Guide] Category:First-party characters Category:Starter characters Category:Veteran characters Category:Super Smash Flash 2 Category:Super Smash Flash series